In an inkjet-type printer which is an example of a liquid ejecting device, a technology is known that ink is ejected from ejection ports of a head by driving of a piezoelectric-type actuator using piezoelectric elements. The piezoelectric-type actuator is driven by application of driving signals including pulse voltages so that the volumes of pressure chambers of the head are increased or decreased and that ejection energy is applied to ink within the pressure chambers.